deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lola Doll
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mee.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- -S- (Talk) 15:40, May 11, 2012 Hallo! You've got some pretty good taste in wikis - nothing goes with one of the most wonderful movies of all time like two games that celebrate the fine art of espianoge, character development, and beating people to death with their own limbs. One does that more than the other, wahaha! I liked your friendly userpic and thought I'd say welcome to the Deus Ex Wiki! Thank you very much, I like Miyazki's films, a very talented guy. I love Deus Ex a lot, the Latin and Greek stuff behind it its really clever. You didnt sign your name, I would like to know who you are! Yeah my picture is based on what I really look like, I'm quite a friendly person so thanks! Please add your name, I am wondering who you are so much now haha Lola Doll 18:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lola x 'Talk here' Ignore that- people say stupid things online because they think it makes them far more clever then they are. Anyhow! I'm the person who posted after -S-, nice to meetcha! I actually went into Deus Ex expecting not to like it all, but the two trios (Jensen-Pritchard-Malik/The Tyrants) were surprisingly interesting to me, and as always some of the things they put int the came were pretty interesting. Greek and Latin mythos are pretty awesome, wish they made their way into more games... Sorry for not signing earlier, by the way. Thought I was A): signed in and B): part of this wiki. Awoops. Anyway, now you know! And knowing is half the battle, ayup. Again - welcome! AnotherGoat 09:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Aww that's ok, thank you very much! I got rid of that heading, and my comment after it as it just ruined the mood of the whole page -_- Nice to meet you too!! Lola Doll 15:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Lola You've done fine - it gets a little less confusing after you've done stuff for awhile, although I can't say much as I usually just edit in the talk pages myself... You probably have more wiki experience than I do. :P I've never been too good at dancing, two left feet... But I love cooking, actually made a whole wheat pizza last night. It was... A thing. xD Shoulda probably put something other than spinach and cheese on it, but that's life. Good call on your page; it's best just to ignore jerks, imo. also - that guy? Total creep, even if you do sound very huggable. :P I've been meaning to ask, what other games do you like? Or for that matter, books or anything? I just finished (re)-reading Neuromancer by William Gibson. It's a bet dense and kinda dated at times, but pretty enjoyable all the same. Goes well with Deus Ex, too! Thanks for leaving a message, I dunno what I should add on my main page... -_- Suggestions? AnotherGoat 22:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Practice, huh? No one I want to dance with here, so guess that'll have to wait. ;) Cooking isn't too hard though - I used to worry a lot about burning stuff myself, for similar reasons. It'd be the worst to end up poisoning family or friends or something! The best way to get over it is to... Well, practice! Tell ya what, I'll find time to practice dancing if you keep on attempting cooking. That way we'll both succeed! Plus, if it helps I'd be glad to share some recipes with you - just let me know! It sounds like it would have been a perfect time to use a take-down. ;P More seriously though, how can anyone not be good to hug?! I believe whoever told you that may be a liar. Trust them not! Haha, oh wow... I haven't played Tekken in ages. Now I'm all nostalgic... Lesse, I enjoy a few oldschool RPGs (Earthbound, Dragon Quest) and fighting games (Soul Calibur) - haven't played COD but loved Assassin's Creed. There are others but nothing really springs to mind at the moment. Yeah, same here - mostly I've been trying to finish my book before my editor comes after me with a knife. :P Anyway, I empathize with being busy... School, work, learning to fly (that is so cool btw!)? All of the above? If classes weren't so expensive, I'd be trying to add school on top of everything else, but right now I'm hoping between work and book-publishing to build enough up for that. Anyway! Thanks for the ideas, Lola - I'm Irving, btw. And to finish, hrmn... Science fiction, mysteries, psychological thrillers (is that even a genre?), and I'll try pretty much anything once, hah! Later! AnotherGoat 00:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I've been meaning to check out Before I Go To Sleep for ages now and haven't. this is an excellent excuse to see if the library has it! ;) This will be kind of a short reply because speaking of cooking, I'm making some brunch now! I'd say I'm sad you won't sign our pact in blood, but, uh, that's actually fine. ;P On to the much more serious topic of hugs - nay! When you hug something, you do it because you like huggin' someone, 'cause it's fun, and it's a way to show affection! It sounds like you do what I tend to do a lot; thinking is always good, but doubt? Not so much. I don't know when it hit me exactly, but... Somehow, I'm comfortable with my writing now. Even if you're unsure of yourself, you should keep at it! So far, I've got two short stories under my built, and this'll be my first full-length (published, I about two unfinished ones that need serious editing before they'd be good reading imo) novel! I'm excited, and to be honest a little scared. xD Thanks for giving me a mail - I'll respond to it and this more fully after I've woken up a bit more and had some breakfast (coffee) hah AnotherGoat 18:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) BooooooOooo! Does this make us ghosts in the machine?AnotherGoat 01:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, my fellow not-ghost!... I'm actually pretty terrible at multi-tasking too, and also somewhat busy. The way I managed to get over that for cooking is always have everything I need set out an hour before I cook - that way I don't start a recipe and find out I'm missing... everything, lol. Which most noticeably happened once while making cookies. Cookies, sez I! Still, even burnt risotto marks the begginning of a journey of a single step, or some such logic! :P AnotherGoat 02:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC)